dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Madame Malkins/Archive1
If you would like your robes, please create your own section under requests with your name, like this and make sure you leave your username, charactername, what you would like to order, and the date. You can also just use your character's talk bubble. An admin will approve your request. Example Karith Black 7th Year robes please. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:47, January 6, 2012 (UTC) OR Approved Character Name User Name What You Would Like Date (use ) Admin Checkoff Karith Black Bond_em7 7th Year Slytherin Clothing 14:21, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Bond em7 14:21, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Josie Roberts User:Peislandgal 1st Year Hufflepuff Clothing 19:32, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Bond em7 17:03, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Nikki Roberts User:Peislandgal 1st year Slytherin Clothing 19:32, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Bond em7 17:03, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Elizabeth Magic User:Peislandgal One set of dress robes and a Gryffindor House scarf 19:46, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Bond em7 17:03, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Noah Magic User:Peislandgal One set of dress robes, a Gryffindor House scarf and a Gryffindor House tie 19:46, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Bond em7 17:03, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Rosette Raina Falco Calilatina893 6th Year Slytherin Clothing 20:27, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Bond em7 17:03, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Damien Smith Calilatina893 1st Year Slytherin Clothing 20:31, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Bond em7 04:09, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Horace Archer User:Outsider8357 1st Year Gryffindor Clothing 21:21, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Sam Archer User:Outsider8357 2nd Year Hufflepuff Clothing 21:21, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Robert Archer User:Outsider8357 6th Year Hufflepuff Clothing 21:21, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Gabriel keckley Gabriel keckley 1st Gryffindor Clothing 2:00,Decemer 17,2011(UTC) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Taylor Keen Harrynaturefan2 1st Year Gryffindor Clothing Harrynaturefan2 22:15, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Malachi Martin Harrypotterfan120 2-3 sets of black work robes, a black cloak, a Hufflepuff tie, and a set of dress robes. Harrypotterfan120 2:26, December 18,2011 (UTC)Harrypotterfan120 14:30, December 18, 2011 (UK) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Sarah Johnston Burningstardustxlr8r 1st Year Ravenclaw Clothing 14:49, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Sapphir Blanc dan_fantasyartist 1st Year Ravenclaw Cothing 15:34, December 18, 2011 (US) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Kanade Angelas GreyKanadeTenshi 1st Year Ravenclaw clothing GreyKanadeTenshi 22:09, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Gruffudd Black Dduffurg48 1st Year Ravenclaw clothing Dduffurg48 14:59, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Timothy Pheonix CascadeTheWalls 1st year Gryffindor clothing CascadeTheWalls 16:47, December 21, 2011 (UTC) 11:47 am December 21,2011 Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) john M. alditore evilmonkeypoo 1st year gryffindor clothing and a gryffindor house towel and sleeping robe december,21,2011,9:42pm Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Klaire Jonerson Lucy Anne Potter 3rd Year Gryffindor Clothing 14:39, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Teresa Waters Echostar 1st Year Gryffindor Clothing Echostar 15:32, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Lockette Heart LockettHart 1st year Hufflepuff Clothing 6:10, December 23, 2011 (US) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Aphrodite Jones Aphrodite Jones 5th year Hufflepuff Clothing 15.53, December 26th 2011 Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Evangeline Thompson Aryllia 1st year Hufflepuff clothing, please. 17:10, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Sergius Boniface Hyugabyakugan12 3 Slytherin Scarves 09:06, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Venus Baran Venus Baran 1st year Gryffindor Clothing 17:16 December 30 2011 (UTC) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Cat Catello Mosswisker&Stealthfire 1st year Hufflepuff clothing 10:58, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Request Sirius Diggory. 1st year Slytherin clothes please SiriusBlack232 00:40, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Ivona Dumbledore 1st year clothes Gryffindor please! Ivona.96 07:42, January 23, 2012 (UTC) jessy potter applepunk15 1st year gryffindor Approved. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Autum dawn 1st yr hufflepuff Approved. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Natalia Callaway 1st year hufflepuff Giovanni Callaway 1st year gryffindor ----1st year Ravenclaw robes please my clothes My name is Amy Cloudtower. Can I have all clothes for 1st year Gryfffindors? Thanks! Approved. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) 1st year Ravenclaw clothing. User:SCherry08 16:09, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Approved. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) 1st year Gryiffindor clothing, thank you! Approved. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Shingami Death here asking for HufflePuff robes Thanks Approved. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Clothing 1st year Gryffindor clothes for Cain Edge. Thankyou kindly. EndersShadow 06:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC)EndersShadow Approved. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Can I have 1st year Ravenclaw Clothing. Thank you, Ken Ollivander Tylewis0228 07:28, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Approved. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm Luna Woods, and I would like 1st year Ravenclaw robes. Thanks! Luna Woods 20:40, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Approved. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) tom weasley i want 1st year ravenclaw robesCowboycj23 19:52, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Approved. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Echostar 20:34, January 29, 2012 (UTC) /*Requests*/ {|text=1st year Ravenclaw Uniforms please|time=James nikko carter 20:25, March 15, 2012 (UTC)} HPswag 16:55, April 14, 2012 (UTC)Ameila MalfoyHPswag 16:55, April 14, 2012 (UTC) 1st year dress robes, hat , Slytherin tie and scarf,cloak Danny Josephson - Ravenclaw Send Me an Owl!- 4:24 I would like a ravenclaw tie, a black cloak, and some work robes " colspan="9" data-rte-attribs=" bgcolor= colspan=9"> Danny Josephson - Ravenclaw Send Me an Owl!- 4:24 I would like a ravenclaw tie, a black cloak, and some work robes " colspan="9" data-rte-attribs=" bgcolor= colspan=9"> Dumbledorerocks 19:34, April 23, 2012 (UTC)Danny JosephsonDumbledorerocks 19:34, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Danny Josephson - Ravenclaw Send Me an Owl!- 4:24 I would like a ravenclaw tie, a black cloak, and some work robes Danny Josephson